


Photo

by Hotarukunn



Series: Minor Canon Fics and Drabbles [3]
Category: Yankee-kun to Megane-chan
Genre: Insults as Petnames, M/M, Photographs, fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinagawa takes some pictures of a sleeping Izumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo

Shinagawa grinned and picked up his cellphone. Flipping it open, he pressed a button to ignore the missed calls he had from Adachi, before he pressed upwards to the camera. He focused the camera-lens towards the slumbering boy beside him, pressing 'OK' to take a picture.  
The sudden loud sound startled him and he quickly glanced towards the other, but Izumi didn't stir. Shinagawa sighed and covered the source of sound, taking a few more pictures. He smirked, closing his phone and cutting off the call from the former student council president Adachi Hana. They weren't kids anymore, and she didn't need to know every step he took. Why she'd decided to go to the same college as them; him, Izumi and Chiba, he had no idea. He sighed again and lay down beside Izumi. A pair of tired eyes opened and blinked at him. Shinagawa pressed a soft kiss to Izumi's lips and curled up beside his boyfriend. There were no classes today, and they'd both decided to take it easy.

A tapping sound woke them up not much later, and the sound was soon followed by the ringing of the doorbell. Shinagawa's eyebrow twitched. He knew full well who it was already. He growled and climbed out of the bed, slamming the window open. "Adachi! Leave us alone! There's no fucking school activities today!"  
"But Shinagawa-kun! We're going to meet Himeji and Kagawa-kun and them today!" Adachi protested. "Are you still asleep?"  
"..who the hell can sleep in this noise...?" Izumi muttered, sitting up. "Tell her we're comi-woah!" He hurriedly wrapped the bedsheets around him when he saw Adachi sitting on the window-sill. Shinagawa flew through the room and pulled Izumi with him out through the door. Both wrapped in the sheets, they saw Adachi, with that oh-so-familiar grin plastered over her face, walk towards them. They retreated into the bathroom to look for clothes. Thank god they'd washed the previous afternoon.  
"This." Izumi said through clenched teeth. "Is all your fault. You shouldn't have opened the fucking window."

Himeji studied the photo closely, then looked up at the pair in front of her. "I didn't know you two were that far."  
"What the hell're you talking about?" Izumi asked, wiping away some of his drink from his lips.  
"No, well. I didn't know Shinagawa took these sort of pictures of you."  
"Hmm...?" Kagawa looked at the photo displayed on the screen on Shinagawa's phone. "Ah... I have similar pictures of Kitami..."  
"Ooh. Show meee." Himeji demanded. Wordlessly, Kagawa handed her his phone, and she opened the photo-album. She clamped a hand over her nose. "So...hot..."  
Shinagawa snatched his phone out of Himeji's grip, but not before she saw what photo was opened at Kagawa's. "Hey, that's much worse than the pictures I take. What exactly are you two up to when you're alone?"

"Wh-what?" Kitami got a shocked expression on his face as he caught a glimpse of the picture. "Kagawayoubastardwhatsortofpicturesareyoutakingofmewhendidyoutakethat?" his breathing was ragged as he finished the one-sentence-turned-one-word. His face was a deep crimson.  
"Eh? It's fine, isn't it?" Kagawa asked calmly.  
"It's not alright!" Kitami protested.

"Hey, no-brains-man." Izumi called out to Shinagawa over the arguing pair. "You haven't taken some weird pictures of me, have you?"  
"'fcourse not. Himeji's just overreacting. See for yourself." He showed Izumi the photo's, and Izumi shrugged. "Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> "Kagawayoubastardwhatsortofpicturesareyoutakingofmewhendidyoutakethat?" = "Kagawa you bastard what sort of pictures are you taking of me? When did you take that?" for those who had trouble reading it.


End file.
